1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to appliances and methods for use in orthopedic surgical procedures to anchor a suture to a bone. After attachment to the bone, the suture may be used, for example, to attach a ligament to the bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain orthopedic surgery procedures require that a ligament be reattached to bone. Such ligament reattachment may occur, for example, in knee or elbow procedures. Various types of anchors have been used in the past to anchor the suture to bone. These anchors are generally made of biocompatible stainless steel or similar non-corrosive metal. Suture thread is attached to the anchor and the anchor is inserted into the bone. Prior art anchors generally lack a simple attachment of the suture thread thereto and may require cement for sufficient attachment strength.
When a torn ligament must be reattached to bone, the torn end must be anchored to the bone and placed in close proximity to allow the ligament to grow into the bone mass and reattach itself. Various prior art devices are unsuited for use in areas having spacial constraints. The manipulations required to set the anchor into bone also reflect upon the ability of the anchor to operate in locations having spacial constraints. If a bone anchor is unsuitable for placement in the original location of ligament attachment, a nearby location having suitable space must be utilized. The closer the suture is anchored to the original point of attachment of the ligament, the better for body mechanics. Design limitations of prior art devices have limited the optimal placement of the suture anchor and have lead to less efficient attachment of ligaments.